A Collection of Short Stories: EAH
by JT Cat
Summary: Welcome, all who watch/read Ever After High! This is just a collection of short stories from Ever After High (could you tell?). By the way, it will always be on complete status because they're all one-shots. If you have any suggestions, please tell me via review or PM. I will be happy to accept them and look forward to seeing them in the future! Happy reading!
1. Raven's Date

It was tough being a reporter. Especially if you were eccentric Blondie Lockes, who was always sniffing out the peas under the mattress. It was her job to capture every exciting moment of Ever After High. But sometimes there were no very exciting moments at Ever After High. Thatʻs when this bubbly reporter got desperate.

Blondie Lockes thought for a moment, "If I was excitement, where would I be?" As she thought for a moment, she traced back all the places sheʻd been. "Okay, Blondie, Iʻve already been to Hocus Latte Cafe, Glass Slipper Shoe Boutique, Rapunzelʻs Tower Hair Salon, Red Shoes Dance Club, even Mad Hatter of Wonderlandʻs Hat and Tea Shoppe!"

Blondie twirled her golden curls, then looked at a lonely Humphrey Dumpty, "Hey, whereʻs Dexter? Heʻs supposed to be filming with us."

"Today in class, it was super hard! Besides, he did promise to go through all of your ʻJust Rightʻ files and pick out the top ten to be nominated for ʻBest Episode of Just Rightʻ. Heʻs probably doing it now as we speak."

"Oh, well how thoughtful of him," Blondie got an idea, "Humphrey, Iʻm going to Apple and Ravenʻs dorm room! Wait here please."

She snatched her Mirror Pad from Humphreyʻs hands and bounded towards the dorms. In no time, Blondie had reached the girlsʻ dorm room. She knocked loudly, "Hey, Apple, got anything juicy for my show?"

"Just a moment, dear," a very princessy voice called from the other side of the door. Apple White opened up and smiled perfectly, "Hello, Blondie. Iʻm sorry, but I donʻt have anything new to share with you."

"Aww!" Blondie whined, "Nothing with Daring?"

"No," Apple gasped, "Speaking of boyfriends, Raven told me she had a date with one of the guys from her classes."

"Really? Did she say where?" Yes! Blondie had struck gold!

Apple concentrated for a moment, then said, "You could try the Mad Hatterʻs Tea Shoppe. Raven loves that place."

"Thank you. Good bye!" Blondie ran off as fast as she could with high heels on back to Humphrey. "Humphrey! Weʻre going to the Mad Hatterʻs Tea Shoppe!"

"Why?"

"Thereʻs a story waiting to happen." Blondie dragged the poor egg prince to the Village of Bookend, where they found Maddie Hatter sipping tea from an upside-ways teacup. "Hello, Maddie, have you seen Raven anywhere? I heard sheʻs on a date."

"Raven?" Maddie looked around frantically at the visitors, "Is anyone of you Raven?!"

As mumbles of "no" and "uh-uh" arose from the crowd, Maddie turned around to Blondie, "Well, you just missed her. She was here a second ago, but I think she mentioned going to the Enchanted Forest next."

"Alright, thank you," Blondie grabbed a dizzy Humphrey and marched out of the door, "To the Enchanted Forest!"

In the Enchanted Forest, Blondie met Ashlynn playing with a young family of rabbits, "Hello, Blondie. Whoʻs the broadcasts going?"

"All will be going hexcellent if you can tell me where Raven went," Blondie asked eagerly. Surely, someone like Raven wouldnʻt leave an area without being there for at least ten minutes!

"Oh, sorry, you just missed her," Ashlynn said, "She said she had left something in the Forest, but then went to help Briar out of a thicket right across that section of the Forest."

"Alright! Bye!" Blondie knew that Raven couldnʻt possibly take such a short amount of time to untangle Briar from a thicket. Blondie had once tried to untangle herself out of Briarʻs parachutes and needed help from a trusty pair of scissors. Letʻs just say some skin was chafed and some hairs were cut.

Blondie ran through the woods to find an out of breath Briar. Her helmet was still on, and her parachute still needed to be pulled out of the bushes. Blondie held up her Mirror Pad, "Briar, what happened."

"Well, I was parachuting, then the straps holding me to the vehicle broke. Luckily, I crashed into a thicket where I conveniently found Raven looking around for something. I called to her to help me out, and quicker than a second, she got me out. If youʻre looking for her, she just left to Hocus Latte Cafe."

"Oh, okay then," Blondie ran off with an almost unconscious Humphrey from being thwacked so many times by bushes, trees, and people. "Goodbye!"

Blondie tumbled into Hocus Latte Cafe, "Raven? Are you here?"

Hopper Croakington walked up to them, "Hey, Blondie, Humphrey. Howʻs it going? Whatʻdʻya need?"

"Have you seen Raven anywhere?" Blondie asked hopefully, thinking there was no way Raven couldnʻt be here.

"Nope," Hopper shook his head, "She said she was going to Rapunzelʻs Tower Hair Salon to ask Poppy for something."

"Fine!" Blondie growled with impatience as she ran out of the door without a hint of goodbye.

"Poppy!" Blondie shouted, "Whereʻs—?"

"Sorry, but weʻre closed, Blondie," Poppy said as she ushered Blondie outside, "If youʻre looking for Raven, sheʻs at the Glass Slipper Boutique. I heard from a hext that you were looking for her."

"Of we go, Humphrey!"

Blondie charged into the boutique, "Ashlynn, whereʻs Raven?"

Ashlynn looked very surprised, "Weʻre closed now, but Raven said she was going on her date now."

"Where?" the bubbly blonde was seriously getting annoyed.

"She didnʻt say," Ashlynn said regretfully, "But maybe you could try their dorm."

By the time Blondie got back to Raven and Appleʻs dorm, she was out of breath. She knocked wearily on Appleʻs door again. "Apple, are you in here?"

Apple quickly opened the door, "Oh my godmother! Blondie, are you alright?"

"I just ran into every shop in Bookend and every inch of the Enchanted Forest," Blondie huffed and puffed, "I never knew Bookend had so many shops!"

"Huh, interesting," Apple turned around to get something, "Blondie, wait right here."

"Okay," Blondieʻs legs buckled before she fainted to the ground. She groaned painfully, because not only running a lot was hurtful, but so was running in high heels. Next time she was going to lots of places, she would pack hiking boots, an entire meal, and an advanced first aid kit.

Apple returned to the door and looked down, "Itʻs official. Youʻve been to more places than any other Ever After High student has ever done! Congrats! Iʻd say thatʻs something you should put on ʻJust Rightʻ, donʻt you think?"

Blondie laughed, "Yeah, I should put that." Blondie pushed herself up, leaning on her arms, "By the way, whereʻs Raven?"

"Probably still on her date," Apple shrugged, "I heard she had quite an eventful one."

 _Meanwhile . . ._

"Raven!" Dexter Charming rushed to his not-so-secret crush.

"Dexter, Iʻm fine," Raven giggled as she hugged the nerdy prince, "Itʻs not like I was dying or anything."

"I know, but," Dexter took Ravenʻs hands into his, "I want this to be special."

"Of course I know that," Raven ruffled Dexterʻs hair, "Cʻmon, the movie hasnʻt started yet."

Hand in hand, the two walked into the movie, together and Blondie-free. "Why were you so late?" asked Dexter.

"Oh, what a story! Youʻll never believe it . . . but my dragon Nevermore decided to go on a treasure hunt."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and we had to go around to all of these shops and look at everything. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy! Anyways, it was really bad. Apparently, Nevermore needed some ingredients to get her revenge on Gala, Appleʻs fox. Gala mustʻve done something really upsetting to set Nevermore off."

Both Dexter and Raven started laughing, but the employee there glared at them to be quiet. But even after that, Dexter and Raven still had a good time, and nobody knew about it. Which was fine with them. After all, the end is only the beginning.

 **Hello, everyone! I wrote this story specifically for humor, and it sucks, but I thought maybe I could write a weekly story featuring only the students of Ever After High (no OCs) that was like a webisode, just as a fanfiction. Review if you think itʻs a good idea!**

 **Don't miss "Just Right with Blondie Lockes: Flying Fur, Pranks, and Peanut Butter" to see what Nevermore was dragging Raven around for and what happened after.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Flying Fur, Pranks, and Peanut Butter

One day, Raven Queen was putting on her coolest dresses. "Not too sweet, not too evil," whispered the daughter of the Evil Queen, "Just right."

Beside her sat Ravenʻs pet dragon, Nevermore. Nevermore watched Raven with excitement as the ebony-haired girl fumbled with her purse. Raven looked at the hyper dragon, "Sorry, girl, but all I have is this apple."

Raven took out a big, juicy, plump, and gloriously red apple. It looked so good that even Nevermore licked her lips. Nevermore was about to take a bite out of it when a blur of white blinded the curious dragon for a moment. When Nevermore could see again, the apple was gone.

Both Raven and Nevermore looked over towards Ravenʻs roomate Apple Whiteʻs side of the dorm. There, on Appleʻs bed, was a sheepish white fox, Gala. And sitting in front of her was an apple core.

Nevermore shifted her vision from Gala to the apple, and the apple to Gala, and Gala to the apple, and the apple to Gala. Nevermoreʻs eyes narrowed as she stalked up to Gala and leaned in really close to Gala so the white fox could see the dragonʻs evilness. Then Nevermore swiftly turned her back on the faux innocent fox, ignoring her with every step.

Nevermore went up to Raven and nuzzled her to get a move on. "Hold up!" Raven laughed, "I have a date remember?"

Nevermore huffed and puffed, but gave in. Raven actually looked excited about going on a date. What else would be better?

Raven opened the door, "Well, Iʻm off now, Apple. Charm you later!"

Raven shut the door and went off humming. Right then, a tranquil blonde beauty appeared out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. Apple looked around, then down at Gala, "Raven left already, right?"

Gala nodded quickly and slid herself around Appleʻs neck like a white, furry scarf. "Oh, Gala," Apple giggled, "Youʻre just the most good, kind-hearted, perfect, sweet, most adorable pet a girl can have."

Nevermore couldʻve sworn that Gala had smirked at her. Gala had taken her apple, and Nevermore needed her revenge. It was Nevermoreʻs apple to take, from Raven! And Gala decided she was more important than Ravenʻs own pet. Nevermore was infuriated.

Nevermore dared a glance at the snowy fox and grew even more angry with each compliment Apple smothered onto Gala. "Youʻre the nicest pet ever!" Apple petted Gala, "And youʻre so pretty, and furry, and so very . . . nice!"

Nevermore needed to find Raven, fast! The dragon fumbled with the window, only realizing it was already open, and prepared for flight. Nevermore plunged to the outside when Apple said, "Nevermore? Are you going to . . . ?" The red-lipped princess looked at Gala, "She did."

Nevermore flew, allowing the wind direction to guide her towards her destination. Surely enough, she saw Raven waiting outside of Ever After High. Nevermore directed herself towards Raven and landed softly in front of the rebellious girl.

Raven looked surprised to see her dragon, "Nevermore! Whatʻre you-?"

Nevermore didnʻt wait for a response and started shifting through Ravenʻs purse. The scaly dragon pulled out a wad of paper, an ink pot, and a quill. Nevermore started writing on a wad of paper using the quill in her mouth but soon found that strategy unsuccessful. Nevermore then thought that dipping her tail in the ink would be a better plan. Luckily for Nevermore and Raven, it was.

Raven picked up the list of items Nevermore had written down, "Uh, Nevermore, why do you want a book on Dark Magic, mayo, some yarn, fancy shoes, a hocus latte with drizzled poisenberry, charm blossom tea, stray hair clippings, and peanut butter?"

Nevermore gave Raven one of her most serious, most determined, most evil looks Raven had ever seen. The ebony haired girl raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, youʻre dead on serious. Youʻre gonna have to pay me back, alright?"

Nevermore nodded the promise and ushered a flustered Raven towards the Village of Bookend. Raven looked around at all the shops, "If we need to start shopping, Iʻll give my date a hext and tell him that Iʻm going to be late. Try your luck at Maddieʻs place; sheʻll probably know you better."

Nevermore dashed off towards the Mad Hatter of Wonderlandʻs Hat and Tea Shoppe, jumping over confused pedestrians and returning weird stares. Eventually, the dragon made her way into the Shoppe. Maddie was sipping her teacup upside-ways when she noticed the rather large dragon blocking the doorway, "Hatless squirrels, Nevermore! Youʻre blocking the entrance!"

After pulling Nevermore away, Maddie winked, "I know just what you need!" Maddie quickly prepared Nevermore some charm blossom tea, "Here you go! Itʻs on the house!"

Raven walked into the Tea Shoppe and saw Nevermore with Maddie, "Thanks Maddie. Youʻre such a good friend! Oh shoot, I need to get going. Any tips for going to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Anytime, my best friend forever after! And no!" Maddie said cheerfully, "Wait a minute, customers need serving! See you on the flipped script side!"

"See ya, Maddie," Raven tried to say to the mad hat lover, but she was too busy. Raven sighed and looked down at Nevermore, "I donʻt think that Hocus Latte Cafe sells poisonberry in any of their drinks, so we better get some in the Enchanted Forest if we need it."

Nevermore agreed as the two walked into the Enchanted Forest. There they saw Ashlynn playing with a family of bunnies, "Yes, Spring, boys do get annoying, but theyʻre some of the most precious things you can have in your entire life. Oh, hey Raven!"

"Hey, Ashlynn," Raven greeted happily, "Do you know where some poisonberries are?"

"Poisonberries?" Ashlynn looked around, "Why would you need poisonberries?"

"Nevermore wants them," Raven replied, "Although, you donʻt need to worry, because poisonberries arenʻt all that venomous."

Nevermore slouched. She was hoping that they were poisonous, but her ears perked up when Raven said, "But theyʻre really bad for digestion."

Nevermore cackled on the inside. That was even better! Now Gala will have to suffer for her fiendish act. Ashlynn pointed to the deeper side of the woods, "Theyʻre right in there. Good luck, Nevermore! Oh, that reminds me, I have to work after closing time today. Do you need any type of shoe? I could get you some to go, since youʻre looking for so much weird stuff."

"How about some fancy shoes?" Raven suggested, remembering Nevermoreʻs list, "You can pick which ones are the fanciest, as long as theyʻre a reasonable amount of money."

"Okay, bye!"

Raven and Nevermore strolled into the Enchanted Forest. "Alright, Nevermore, poisonberries are located on small, black shrubs and look like dark purple spikes. They usually are found i—"

"Help!" cried a familiar voice. "Help! Get me out!"

"Briar?" Raven cried out and dashed towards the entangled princess stuck in a thicket, "What happened?"

"Oh, yʻknow, just going out for a parachuting ride and the straps holding the parachute and the vehicle snapped so I landed here," Briar explained as Raven pulled Briar out of the mess, "It was such a rush! You should totally try it."

"Thanks, Briar," Raven smiled, "But I gotta go now. Nevermore wants to go to the Hocus Latte Cafe. Care to join?"

"No, Iʻm fine," Briar reassured the rebellious girl, "Besides, I gotta get my parachute out. Charm you later!"

"Alright, good luck!" Raven said as she walked away. Pretty soon, they had found some poisonberries and filled Ravenʻs purse halfway before they left. She turned to Nevermore, "Now letʻs go the Cafe. Then weʻll go to Poppyʻs place, and swing by the Glass Slipper Boutique which should allow Ashlynn enough time to pick out fancy shoes."

Nevermore looked like she was about to protest something when Raven added, "Youʻll find the Dark Magic book on my desk, mayo in the fridge, yarn on the shelf, and peanut butter in Appleʻs cabinet. Donʻt ask me why Apple has peanut butter."

Nevermore wanted to ask why Raven had a fridge or yarn, but she was too excited. She ushered Raven into the Hocus Latte Cafe, where they met Hopper Croakington, "Hey Raven, whatʻs going on?"

"Hi, Hopper. Iʻm just going to get a hocus latte," Raven explained, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Naw, Iʻm just hanging out," Hopper said, trying to look cool, "But would you like to hang out with one of the awesomest guys in Ever After High?"

"No thanks," Raven replied, "Iʻm already taken. I just need to pick up a few things before I go on my date."

"Oh, okay," Hopper sighed, "Hey, good luck with the date. I hope heʻs really nice."

"Thanks, thatʻs sweet of you. Oh, by the way, whatʻs the best hairstyle on a girl that youʻve seen?"

"Next!" Raven jumped out of her skin, then realized it was only the cashier calling for her. She quickly waved to Hopper and walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, miss, what would you like today?" asked the cashier.

"Um, Iʻd just like a hocus latte. To go, please," Raven ordered.

"Would you like to try our new poisonberry mix?"

"You have a poisonberry mix?" asked Raven incrediously. She had gone to the Enchanted Woods for nothing?

"Yeah. We try our best to satisfy all of our customers, good and evil," said the cashier with a smile.

"Iʻll just stick with my original order," Raven replied awkwardly.

After walking out with their order, Raven stopped by Rapunzelʻs Tower Hair Salon. The bell ringed as she opened the door, "Poppy? Can I asked you something?"

Poppy surprisedly stepped over to Raven, "Raven? Do you realize that you just came in a minute before closing time?"

"What? I did?" Raven looked sad, "I promise what I need will take less than a minute, give or take."

Poppy just laughed, "Oh, Raven! You know Iʻll do anythinig for a friend! So what hairstyle do you want? Or is it just trimming?"

"I actually need some hair clippings," Raven replied.

"Oh," said Poppy, "Thereʻs a trash can thatʻs bright yellow near the styling stations. Thatʻs where all the hair clippings go. Just take as much as you like, since if you think about it, youʻre doing us more of a favor than we are of you."

"Thanks, Poppy," Raven stooped over a little yellow trash can filled to the brim with hair, "Nevermore, you get to scoop out the hair while I hold out the bag."

Nevermore huffed but did as she was told to do while Raven pulled out a nifty plastic bag from her purse. They were done rather quickly, and Raven went to leave. "Raven, where are you going next?" Poppy asked, "I heard you had a date. And Blondieʻs trying to find you."

Raven sighed, "Well, if thatʻs the case, then I better get to Ashlynnʻs place fast. See you on the flipped script side!"

"Bye!"

Raven and Nevermore hurriedly walked over to the Glass Slipper, "Okay, all we have to do is pick up Ashlynnʻs shoes. After sheʻs given us the shoes, Iʻll give you all the stuff that weʻve got over to you while I go find my date, alright?"

Nevermore nodded and pushed Raven faster than she could run over to the Glass Slipper. They opened the door and found Ashlynn waiting for them. "Hello, darlings," Ashlynn smiled, "I have your shoes picked out. I tried to pick the fanciest but most neutral ones ready for any occassion! I hope you like them!"

Indeed, they were beautiful. They were jet black with steaks of every color in the rainbow. They also had tiny engravings on them, but they looked as soft as Galaʻs fur (at least in Ravenʻs eyes).

"Wow, theyʻre beautiful!" Raven pulled out her wallet, "How much?"

"Theyʻre $37," Ashlynn said, "Just leave your money with me, okay?"

"Thanks again, Ashlynn," Raven said as she handed the money over to the natural girl, "Well, Iʻm on my way now."

"Charm you later!" Ashlynn smiled. As Raven walked further away from the shop, she heard Ashlynnʻs faint voice, "Hunter! Itʻs okay to be around when Raven is over!"

"I know, I know. But still, I like it when itʻs just us."

Raven couldnʻt help but grin as she walked towards the back of Bookend. She looked at Nevermore, who was giddy with excitement, "Now, hereʻs all of your stuff that you needed," Raven replied, "So go back to the dorm and do whatever you need to do. Please donʻt interrupt me for the next hour or so, got it?"

Nevermore nodded and flew off. She spread her wings and took to flight with an extreme anticipation. She couldnʻt wait to try it out.

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

"AAAAAAAHHH!" A clear, audible voice rang through Ever After High, Bookend, and the Enchanted Forest.

Blondie burst through the door with Mirror Pad, "Apple, what happened?"

Apple was hovering over a white fox smothered in a combination of mayo, peanut butter, hair clippings, and hocus latte with small, dark purple berries. In addition, Gala was tied with rather slimy yarn and was desperately trying to get a taste of charm blossom tea.

"Oh, dear, I canʻt talk to you about what happened with my poor baby like this!" exclaimed Apple, "And I donʻt even have my shoes on! Just give me a moment."

Apple slipped her feet into her usual shoes—or so she thought. Nevermore had switched out Appleʻs old shoes for the new ones. Apple took a step when she felt it, "AAAH! Thereʻs something alive in my shoes! Get it out!"

"Never fear, pretty maiden," dashed in Daring Charming, "I will slay this nasty beast!"

But Apple was running around, too scared to stop, "Get it out! GET IT OUT!"

"Hey, Apple, I forgot somethi—what is going on?" Raven said as she looked about the chaotic scene.

Blondie shrugged and held up her Mirror Pad, "I donʻt know, but surely only you couldʻve done something as horrible as encase Appleʻs precious pet in a vile combination of assorted potions! Whatʻs this white stuff? Is it poison? Ooh, what are the purple berries? Are they hidden with spells that make your skin sprout worts?"

"Judging from the looks of it, that white stuff is mayo and the berries are poisonberries. Donʻt get too excited Blondie, because poisonberries arenʻt really poisonous." Raven laughed as she looked at the reporterʻs face of disappointment, "And I didnʻt do this. But I know who did."

"Oh really? Who?" asked a curious Blondie, "Was it . . . Faybelle Thorn? Lizzie Hearts? Maybe even . . . Briar Beauty?"

"Just stay right here," Raven told Blondie. She looked at her side of the room and tapped her foot, "Cʻmere, Nevermore. Show your face."

Nevermore cast Raven a look, then decided to ignore her. Raven grew impatient, "Nevermore, if you donʻt come here right now, there wonʻt be any snacks for you for the next month."

Blondie reversed the camera on her Mirror Pad so it faced her, "While Raven is trying to make her pet dragon come out, Nevermore herself looks disinterested. Will the threat of no snacks for an entire month lure in the dangerous beast?" Blondie then reversed the camera again so it faced Nevermore.

Nevermore narrowed her eyes. She didnʻt want to go over there, but no snacks? For an entire month? It was all too much. Nevermore slumped and walked slowly over to Raven.

"And it looks like Nevermore has gave in, but what will happen next?" Blondie said dramatically.

Raven looked down at Nevermore, "I bet it was good to plaster Gala with that mixture of yours, huh?"

Nevermore nodded hopefully. So Raven was on her side, after all!

"Now apologize to Gala."

Maybe not. Nevermore glared at Raven. Raven glared at Nevermore. For a long while, there was a glaring contest. Nevermore pulled out her best and most evil glare. Raven remained unimpressed and continued with the same cold stare. Nevermore couldnʻt take it anymore. She huffed and walked over to Gala.

The scaly dragon untangled the messy fox. Gala shakily stood up and fell over several times. Nevermore looked at Raven over her shoulder. Raven shrugged and said, "I guess thatʻs good enough. Now apologize to Apple."

Nevermore growled as she sat in front of a panicked Apple, who stopped and looked down. Nevermore yanked off Appleʻs shoes and handed Apple a conveniently placed handkerchief. Nevermore then took the shoes and placed them in they spot they were before.

"Nevermore!" Raven scolded. The scaly dragon took the shoes and placed them beside her bed.

Blondie videotaped with amazement, "Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen, just made her vicious dragon Nevermore to apologize to her worst enemy, the fair Apple White and her pet fox, Gala! Amazing!"

Apple and Daring, quite embarassed, waved to Blondie, "Okay, Blondie, weʻre good now. You can leave!"

"But I havenʻt even interviewed you yet!"

"Doesnʻt matter. Now Raven needs to get back to her date!" Apple ushered Raven and Blondie out of the door, "Take your time, Raven! Thought I was kind of disappointed that you werenʻt the one who did the prank."

"Thanks, Apple," said Raven bitterly before the door was shut.

Apple wiped the sweat off of her perfect forehead, "Whew, thatʻs enough exercise for a day. We gotta get you cleaned up, Gala!"

Nevermore had done a pretty good job of cleaning Gala up and Gala wasnʻt in the mood for more liquidy substances, but she succumbed to the pretty princess and entered the bathroom.

Nevermore stuck her tongue out at the two and curled up in her dragon bed. Sheʻd get them better next time. After all, the end is only the beginning.

 **Hello, guys! My other webisode-fanfic ("Just Right" with Blondie Lockes: Ravenʻs Mysterious Date) was a bigger hit than I expected, so I decided to come out with a companion. Please review me ideas about what you would like to read about! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dexter's Date

Dexterous Charming waited nervously outside of the movie theater. Since the date he planned with Raven wasn't going to happen, they decided to go to the movies instead.

"Hey, thanks for accepting my call, " Raven smiled sweetly.

"No poblem at all," Dexter replied, trying to look relaxed, "Anything for the fairest of all."

"I'm not Apple, Dexter," Raven said confused.

Dexter sighed. It wasn't the first time he had tried to say something romantic and the girl he was talking to wasn't listening or didn't get it. How come his brother got all of the good looks? Wasn't Dexter a Charming too? Right now, Dexter didn't feel like a Charming.

Raven sensed Dexter's uneasiness, "But that was really sweet to say, Dex. Hey, the seats are running out."

Hand in hand, the two walked into the movie theater. "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, what a story! You'll never believe it . . . But my dragon Nevermore decided to go on a treasure hunt."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and we had to go around to all of the shops and look at everything. Everyone looked at me like we were crazy! Anyways, it was really bad. Apparently, Nevermore needed some ingredients to get her revenge on Apple's fox, Gala. Gala must've done something really upsetting to set Nevermore off."

Both Raven and Dexter started laughing, but the employee there glared at them to be quiet. They both stopped laughing immediately, but they were racking up on the inside. After a long time of watching trailers for other movies, Dexter asked, "So what is this mystery movie all about?"

"The movie is about a peasant girl's and prince's first meeting," Raven explained, "When they first meet, they fall in love instantly, but they can't love each other because of their ways of life."

"You've done some research, haven't you?" asked Dexter.

"Well, I wanted to go with my friends, but since our original date was cancelled, I thought it would be a good idea to do this instead," Raven gasped, "Oh no! If Daring were to catch you here, with me . . ."

"Don't worry," Dexter reassured the ebony haired girl, "When I'm with you, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Then, the movie started. Dexter had to say that it was a really good movie. He felt awestruck when the two met for the first time. He felt angry as the king told his son how to be a 'proper' prince. He felt glad when the two finally got away from the kingdom.

But the ending was something else.

The prince and the young peasant girl leaned in for the final kiss when a huge dragon appeared out of nowhere and burned the lovers to ashes! Then, everything exploded and the burning kingdom sank into the ground, never to be heard from again.

Both Dexter and Raven jumped at the sight of the dragon. Dexter took deep breaths to calm himself down. Raven crossed her arms angrily and fumed silently. When it was finally time to exit the movie theater, Raven made sure they were the first ones out. When they were outside, Dexter laughed nervously, "Um . . . that sucked, didn't it?"

"I bet Headmaster Grimm or one of the top-notch Royals put that in there on purpose," Raven growled, then mimicked Headmaster Grimm, "Oh, if you don't follow your destiny, then all will be doomed and nothing but ruin will come onto the land!"

"He's been giving you a hard time," Dexter noticed, "So, you wanna make up for the movie and go someplace to have a drink? My treat."

"Normally, I'd argue, but I kinda need it," Raven said, taking a deep breath, "Ah, I'm back. So where do you wanna go?"

"How about Maddie's place?" Dexter suggested.

"Nah," Raven shook her head, "They're not usually open until five in the morning. How about the Hocus Latte Cafe?"

"Sounds great," Dexter nodded, and they took off hand-in-hand. When they entered, hardly anyone was there. There was one person ordering and two people seated at a table, both reading a spread-out newspaper that covered their faces. Little did Raven and Dexter know that those two were actually Blondie Lockes and Humphrey Dumpty in disguise.

"Blondie, do I have to wear this?" Humphrey complained, "It itches!" Blondie had made Humphrey disguise as a businessman in a dress shirt with a stiff collar, dress pants accompanied with wool socks in dress shoes, a jacket, and some glasses like the ones your granny would wear when she was reading that 'classic' book. It was not the most attractive thing ever.

"Oh, stop complaining!" Blondie snapped, "This will all be totally worth it!" Unlike Humphrey, Blondie was dressed fashionably in a cotton blue jacket with a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and peach high-heels. Her outfit was quite comfortable. When the two lovebirds walked past, Blondie instinctively covered Humphrey's mouth, "Shh! They're here!"

Raven and Dexter strode over to the counter. "What would you like today?" the cashier asked, slightly taken back by the odd pairing.

"Hi, I'd like a regular hocus latte with whipped cream," Raven said, rather confidently.

"And you, sir?"

"Same thing," Dexter shrugged. He hadn't been planning on going to the Cafe, so he just went with the flow. After all, it was the least he could do before his nerves got to him.

Blondie growled, "Ugh! That wasn't good for the viewers! There should've have been a 'This price isn't right!' or something from Raven! What is this world coming to?!"

"Blondie, they're on a date," Humphrey tried to reason, "Let them enjoy themselves. Besides, what could possibly happen on a perfectly good date?"

Suddenly, Dexter's latte burst into flames. He jumped and tried to sway the flames out. Raven tried to put a freezing spell on it, but the flames just grew worse. Then, Raven resorted to non-magical solutions, but had the same results.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong!" Humphrey said. Then the flames immediately went out. Both of them looked at their lattes and exited the cafe, throwing their drinks away.

"Now THAT was broadcast worthy," giggled Blondie, "But it's not over yet! C'mon, Humphrey, we've got two lovebirds to catch!"

As Dexter and Raven walked out into the night, Raven took Dexter's hand, "Well, this was a pretty good date, besides the movie ending and flaming lattes."

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime," Dexter nodded.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Blondie was trying to get a good shot, "Oh, curses! Humphrey, can you please help me?"

Humphrey rolled his eyes, "Just a moment, Blondie." He son got settled in the bush.

"So," Raven said, "Are you gonna walk me to my dorm or what?"

"Oh! Um, of course!" Dexter fumbled with his words. Before they took one step however, they heard something rustling. "What was that?"

Then, an unidentifiable boy, covered in rashes, darted out and ran away, screaming something about pain and some lady. Raven held Dexter close. Dexter, with fierce determination, took Raven in his arms and sprinted away from where they were. When they finally got to the dorms, Raven was even paler in fear, "Dexter?"

"Huh?" Dexter returned back to normal, "Raven? I-I'm so sorry! I just thought you were in danger, so I kinda, um . . .""

He didn't get a chance to finish. Raven caressed his face in her hands and kissed in on the lips. Son they feel into a deep kiss that lasted for a full twenty seconds!

Later that night, Blondie came back to school, looking for Humphrey, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were extremely allergic to that bush! If you could come out. . ."

A rather swollen Humphrey appeared out of the shadows from the school, "Blondie c can you help me find the nurse's office? I think my anaphylactic shock is messing with my brain."

"Of course,"Blondie nodded, "Um, where is it again?" Humphrey groaned as he tried to follow a lost Blondie. But, things were going to be this way. After all, the end is just the beginning.


	4. The Plight of Mr Cottonhorn and P-Hawk

"Alright, Mr. Cottonhorn, you know the rules," Dexter Charming lectured his jackalope, Mr. Cottonhorn, "Let's not make this end up like last time."

Mr. Cottonhorn rolled his eyes. For some reason, Mr. Cottonhorn's eyesight was just as bad as Dexter's, so thick glasses perched atop his furry nose. Dexter crossed his arms, "I saw that!"

Mr. Cottonhorn stuck his tongue out at the spectacled prince and turned his back to him. Dexter groaned, "C'mon! It's just gonna be for an hour, and it's with Briar!"

The jackalope just grunted with disapproval. Dexter sighed and picked up his bags, "Well, Daring and I are going to Hero Training. Be good for Briar." The prince slung the bag over his shoulder and left the dorm.

Mr. Cottonhorn huffed and picked up another comic book. He didn't care much for Briar, but for Dexter's brother's pet? Even less. He tried to bury himself in the comic book and enjoy the last precious moments before the others arrived.

Soon, and in Mr. Cottonhorn's opinion, too soon, the jackalope heard a knock at the door. He grumbled to himself, hopped over to the door, and opened it. Sure enough, Briar Beauty was there with a rather elaborately designed peacock in her hands.

"Hi, err, Mr. Cottonhorn," Briar awkwardly waved to the jackalope, "We're here!"

Mr. Cottonhorn sniffed and returned to the soft recliner to read his book. Briar set the peacock down, "Alright, P-Hawk and Mr. Cottonhorn, I've got some thronework to do, so I'll be right here if you need anything."

P-Hawk strutted around the room and clicked his tongue. This dorm was a complete mess. He squawked at the uninterested Mr. Cottonhorn. Honestly, how could he keep this place such a mess?

Mr. Cottonhorn, on the other hand, ignored the peacock. He thought Daring's pet was rather stuffy and unpleasant. So, he went on ignoring P-Hawk. The jackalope figured that the peacock would probably get tired eventually and stop.

P-Hawk narrowed his eyes. The jackalope always struck him as unpleasant and stuffy, and the peacock would _not_ get ignored. So, he continued squawking, getting louder and louder with each one.

Mr. Cottonhorn grabbed his ears and glared at the peacock. Didn't he know that his ears were hextremely sensitive? The jackalope stuck his tongue out at P-Hawk and went back to reading.

The peacock was appalled. That jackalope did not just stick his tongue out at a royal pet! This only made P-Hawk angrier, and he went up to the jackalope and snatched his comic book with his beak.

Mr. Cottonhorn was equally mad. All he wanted to some peace and quiet and this stuck-up just had to come waltzing in and steal his book! The jackalope glared at the peacock, then he promptly grabbed Dexter's chemythstry textbook and chucked it at him.

P-Hawk gasped and narrowly dodged the attack. Oh, it was on, now! The peacock screamed at the jackalope, and he began to tear apart the comic book at once.

The jackalope gasped. He threw himself at P-Hawk antlers first. Unfortunately, the peacock's neck was too long and narrow to be affected, but Mr. Cottonhorn pulled out his next trick. He immediately began to kick at P-Hawk with his powerful hind legs, each kick faster than the last.

P-Hawk did not approve of such behavior. And how to solve this problem? WITH EQUALLY BAD BEHAVIOR! The peacock used his beak to try and get a hold of one of Mr. Cottonhorn's antlers.

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Briar stood up from her seat, "You guys have been at it, and I'm sick of it! You two need to just sit down and have a bonding experience!"

Both pets started protesting, but Briar didn't listen. "Here," the princess took out her Mirror Pad and began tapping, "I'm gonna start a movie. Now you two are going to sit down and watch it whether you like it or not. Okay?"

Mr. Cottonhorn grumbled, but slowly nodded. P-Hawk looked to the side, glanced at Briar, and slightly moved his head up and down. Briar sighed in relief, "Good. Now I still have a little bit of thronework left to do, so just come over if you need me." She set the Mirror Pad on the coffee table and went back to scribbling on her paper.

Mr. Cottonhorn and P-Hawk plopped down on the couch. P-Hawk stretched his tail feathers out. Mr. Cottonhorn got a face full of feathers and sneezed. P-Hawk pulled back his tail feathers but shushed the jackalope as the movie begun. After the two got awkwardly settled, they gradually relaxed as the movie played.

OoOoOoOoO

Dexter and Daring walked into the dorm exhausted. "Man, Hero Training took longer than hexpected," Dexter said.

"A little practice never hurt anybody," Daring shrugged.

"Really?" Dexter pointed to a bruise on the left side of his face, "I think my face says otherwise."

"Well—!" Daring suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" Dexter asked, but Daring put a finger to his lips and pointed. On the couch, Mr. Cottonhorn and P-Hawk slept soundly as the movie's credits rolled. Meanwhile, on the desk, Briar snored softly, a small puddle of drool formed on her untouched thronework.

"Looks like they got along okay," Daring remarked.

"Yeah," agreed Dexter, "We should have Briar pet-sit more often."

Drowsy from the cheesy movie, Mr. Cottonhorn softly groaned at the thought. But, considering that this didn't end up like last time was a win, and this wasn't that bad, after all. Maybe the end was just the beginning.

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but when I read a bit more on Mr. Cottonhorn and P-Hawk, I couldn't resist putting them into a story! As for the short stories, I have BIG plans for the short stories. Follow to keep updated! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
